


Two Heads

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Roy the Dullahan [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: After Roy has been caught by his older sister's friend, Melody, they reach an accord.They'll both fuck a lot, and nobody will tell anybody.It's a good accord.





	Two Heads

The hot water poured down their bodies in steamy rivulets, a shimmering river washing away the filth of their act. Or at least, it would have, if they weren't totally still going at it. Roy and Melody, one of his big sister's friends, were eagerly kissing in the shower as they touched their nude bodies together. The heat and steam of the shower kept them exhilarated and lustful, their hands roaming each other's bodies as they grinded together. Roy reached up and brushed a lock of Melody's beautiful brown hair out of her face, giving her a really good look as his cock hardened against her thighs. She was taller than him, being a bit older, and surely gorgeous for it. Her cute, rounded face and soft lips were like a treasure, and he couldn't help but lean in and start kissing her again. They both groaned gently into the kiss, Roy for it being a series of firsts and Melody for the musky smell and taste of his lips from his previous endeavors.

Melody, a bit more experienced, was the first to make a move. In the heat of the moment, her hands slid down Roy's back, trailing her nails against his sensitive skin and causing him to hitch a little bit in response. Roy gave a soft whine into their kiss as she teased him, before her hands glided down to his shapely, feminine ass. She gave it a soft squeeze or two, or three or four. Each little grope made Roy jump slightly, and she giggled against his lips at the cute display. The hard, thick length pressing against her thighs got her attention as it gently grazed her pussy, and she realized with a start that it felt quite a bit larger than it had seemed earlier. Melody's gentle hand curved around Roy's hips and slowly grasped his cock, fingers running along the length as her eyes grew wider with every inch they covered. She broke away from the messy kiss and looked down, her jaw dropping in shock at what was easily seven inches of thick, curvy cock in her hands. Roy blushed deeper, a hand going to his mouth as he tried to stifle the little whimpers and noises slipping from his lips as his still-sensitive cock was being manhandled and inspected.

"You're really cute," the girl breathed, and their eyes met. An intense moment occurred between them as they locked gazes, and Melody reached up to grasp Roy's hands and bring them down to her body. Roy's face went a deep shade of red as his hands touched real, actual breasts for the first time. Melody's chest was ample enough to make any guy at Roy's school jealous, and he took his sweet time appreciating it. Her breasts were soft and plush, but surprisingly firm whenever he tried to push them around. The boy was immediately enamored with how they moved back in place, perky and cute, whenever he brushed them aside. A soft giggle from Melody's lips caused him to flush with embarrassment again as she looked down at him, his eyes and hands firmly plastered to her chest. The girl cooed softly at his touches, enjoying the sensations of his curious fingers grazing her slick flesh as the water poured down around them.

Melody's hands resumed their greedy exploration of Roy's body as he touched her, one palm gently grasping his cock as another tightly groped his ass. She started to stroke his dick quickly but gently, drawing little gasps and whimpers from the cute boy as steam clouded their minds. Roy's head was swimming as he looked up, his sister's friend's eyes gazing intensely back down at him. It was a bit intimidating, and it made his cock all the more rock-hard as she stroked it, hot sparks of pleasure coursing through the sensitive skin. The boy mumbled something out, his voice cracking slightly as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to speak through the soft moans escaping his lips. Melody grinned like she'd just been handed the key to a city.

"What was that?" she said softly, her voice dripping with mischief.

"D-d-don't you need to get back to the car?"

"I texted them, said you spilled something in my hair. Gotta wash it out."

Roy nodded, a bashful grin spreading on his face before he buried it into Melody's thick chest. The taller girl smirked and squeezed his ass again, still stroking his cock to the tune of tiny whines of pleasure barely audible over the splashing water. She felt his breath against her chest, his lips between her breasts, as he moaned and squirmed to her touch. The surprisingly-thick cock in her hand twitched and jumped, obviously never having been handled quite like this before. Melody licked her lips and pulled back slightly, baring the boy's adorably-red face. Giving his butt one last squeeze, Melody placed her hand on his chest.

Roy gasped as he was shoved back against the shower wall, his cock sticking shamefully out and begging for attention. He watched, panting, as Melody pushed the shower head away and sank down onto her knees right in front of him. Giving the boy a lusty, mischievous smile, Melody wrapped her fingers delicately around the base of his cock and pressed her lips against the tip. Roy let out a soft whimper of pleasure as he felt the thick, luscious lips wrap around his dick. It pushed past their pillowy heaven and grazed against her hot, wet tongue as it brushed the underside of his cock. Delicate strokes and sucks teased his sensitive skin, his hips beginning to jerk with small, desperate thrusts. It was similar to his own mouth, he supposed, but much better; the hot wet sensations were made all the more pleasurable by Melody's apparent skill and eagerness, which she displayed by swirling her tongue around the head of his cock every few thrusts. Her free hand went down to his balls, which she stroked gently, as if urging the cum out of them. If that weren't enough, the poor boy had to sit there and listen to her lusty hums and moans in addition to the lewd sucking sounds.

Roy's hips were bucking as he tried gripping the wall behind him with both hands, fingers slipping against the wet tile in his desperation. The hot ecstasy coursing through his cock was all-too reminiscent of the self-experimentation he'd gone and done not less than an hour ago, but this time with added sensitivity from the new line of 'firsts' he was checking off. Melody's gorgeous breasts were bobbing slightly as she sucked his cock, and his eyes were transfixed to the whole situation. So transfixed, in fact, that Melody noticed his staring from down below. She slipped her mouth off of his cock with a satisfied hum, her hand moving to stroke along the entire length at a rapid pace, and looked up at him with a lewd smile. Roy was suddenly reminded, in his bliss and the threat of suddenly cumming all over Melody's pretty face, what it was like being down there to taste himself. 

"You sure are staring a lot," she teased, but Roy's cheeks had long-since reached maximum blush capacity. He nodded, biting down on his lip to stifle the blissful squeaks trying to escape. He wondered with a tint of shame what it looked like from down there with her.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Melody murmured, locking gazes with the boy again. Roy shuddered and nodded again, too bashful and embroiled in his ecstasy to speak. A giggle escaped Melody's lips as she leaned in, planting soft teasing kisses across Roy's cock as she stroked it. The dullahan couldn't contain himself nor his curiosity anymore. Shutting his eyes and raising a hand up to his mouth, he let a passionate moan slip free before uttering a shaky, desperate question.

"C-can I join you down there?"

Melody paused for a moment as a look of realization slowly dawned on her face. If a smile could bully somebody, her face was doing it right now.

"That's right, you're just like your sister! You can totally take that thing off, huh?"

Roy nodded, eyes still nervously shut. He felt Melody let go of his cock as she stood, her hands gently touching his jaw and neck. She teased, but wasn't putting any real pressure on them, likely out of worry she'd actually hurt him. So, with a great burning shame in his cheeks, Roy reached up and detached his head as blue smoke billowed out and sizzled as stray specks of water splashed against it. He was so worried Melody might get weirded out, but she seemed fine as she took his head into her hands and knelt down again.

"Man," she laughed, "me and your sister get into so much trouble doing stuff with her head. But, I'll tell you later. Right now, you've got this to deal with!"

Roy opened his eyes and came face-to-face with his own cock, hard as a rock and twitching with need. Before he could finish gasping in surprise, Melody urged his head forward, burying his own cock right in his mouth. The sudden taste of salty flesh filled his mouth as the smell of his own musky need wafted into his nose. His head started swimming immediately as the pleasure of a hot, wet mouth around his cock caused him to start jerking his hips, desperately fucking his own mouth as Melody watched with a mischievous grin. She held a tight grip on his head with one hand tangled up in his messy hair and the other just beneath his chin, coaxing and urging him to continue sucking desperately on his own cock. Whether or not the other knew, both of them had already decided that Roy was going to be swallowing his own cum.

Girly, muffled moans spilled out of Roy's mouth as bliss overtook him, his hips jerking erratically and desperately as he fucked his own face. Thin, milky cum exploded across his tongue in fast spurts as he began eagerly gulping it down, his cheeks burning with shame. Melody let out a coo of delight as she watched, grinning the whole time, and continued thrusting Roy's mouth against his own twitching cock. Cum and drool began to spill down his lips and chin in little rivulets, and the girl didn't hesitate to lean in and drag her tongue out across his skin to help 'clean up'. His hips finally slowing down and his cock pulsing with the gently-ebbing pleasure of a powerful orgasm, Roy finally felt his lips slide free of the quivering member.

A few long, blissful moments of trying to catch his breath passed as Roy's head was replaced onto his body. It was made a bit harder as Melody's naked form pressed up against his, her breasts covering his chest as she kissed him. Messy, musky kisses passed between their lips as they shared one last heated moment before the front door slammed shut, and both of them froze. A knock on the bathroom door sent Roy's stomach turning as he suddenly realized he had absolutely no way out of here.

"Melody! How long does it take to wash your hair? We're waiting out here!"

The girl stifled a laugh and cupped her hand around her mouth, calling out over the pouring shower water.

"I'm done, don't worry! I'll be out as fast as I can, go wait for me!"

An audible "ugh!" rang out from the entryway before they heard the door shut again, and both breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Roy found himself wanting more as Melody quickly jumped out of the shower, leaving him there with an ache in his chest and the taste of cum on his tongue. He peaked out around the shower curtain, holding it close in a moment of bashfulness for some reason.

"Hey, um," he began, but his quivering voice gave way to silence. Melody looked up at him with a smile as she toweled off.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm not done with you yet, cutie."

Roy pulled the curtain up a bit to hide his smile behind it, nodding. He watched as Melody got dressed, blew him a kiss goodbye, and walked out of the bathroom and out of the house. Roy finished his shower and flopped down onto his bed with a heavy sigh, his cheeks still flushed with embarrassment as the events of the day swam through his head. A vibration from his phone showed a text from an unknown number.

"Hey loverboy it's Melody"

Roy glanced down at it, then hugged the phone to his chest and buried his face into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Roy the Dullahan is an original character of mine.


End file.
